


argue it;

by paynmyjaw (orphan_account)



Series: + zainties stories [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feminization, First Time, First Time Topping, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/paynmyjaw
Summary: Zee and Saint were  never close. Or rather, Zee never really made the effort to be close to Saint. . And without understanding why, Saint always wanted to prove to Zee that he deserved to be his friend. Or more.
Relationships: Fighter/Tutor (Why R U?: The Series), Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Series: + zainties stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	argue it;

**Author's Note:**

> got7 vers. as well but slightly different;

**@saintzee123** What is your biggest wish for the year 2021? _#AskSaint_

**@Saint_Sup** Get invided by P’ to his home ..

**@saintieszee** Omg, Zee never invited you to his home? _#AskSaint_

**@Saint_Sup** Nope

**@zeelovesaint** saintzee is a scam? _#AskSaint_

 **@supazeepong** yall, lets tweet _#SZreunion_ please!

 **@zeepruklove** Let's hope Zee will see it! _#SZPreunion_

**@ zee_pruk** : **@Saint_sup** Lol. Come to my place tomorrow night then.

* * *

Zee groaned when he heard a knock on the door. Who could piss him off at such a late hour? He had barely finished tidying up his apartment and now someone came to disturb him again. He sincerely hoped it wasn't Jimmy who had forgotten something again. Lately, the latter kept squatting at Zee's house as he felt lonely in the apartment they shared with Tommy. Yeah, it wasn’t easy to be by yourself when you bestfriend, boyfriend (or whatever they were) was working on another drama at the same time but whatever, Zee needed some space so he wouldn't hesitate to send Jimmy home. Unless he offered to order the food. Yeah, in that case Zee would probably tell him to stay for even a week if he wanted to.

The young man looked at the screen that allowed him to see who was in front of the door before stepping back. What could Saint be doing outside his house at such a late hour? They were on their day off and we hadn't called to tell him there was any emergency so what-

‘Hey man, what the f-‘ he said as he opened the door.

‘Hey?’Saint replied, raising an eyebrow.

‘Wassup?’Zee asked, running a hand through his hair.

‘I was supposed to come..remember?’ Saint asked.

‘What?’Zeewondered, frowning. ‘What do you-Oh. Oh. Fuck. Yea. Twitter.’ He suddenly realized.

‘Yea.’ Replied the younger of the two. ‘Twitter.’

‘Right, right ..’ Said Zee before wondering how he could have forgotten?

Although it wasn't really his fault. He didn't think Saint would really come. Zee thought they were both joking. But he should have remembered that Saint Sup and him didn't share the same humor and given that he had said that in front of the fans, Saint had surely thought Zee was being serious.

Did he really want to spend an evening with Saint? Well. To be honest, they didn't know each other that well and Zee had never taken the time to get to know his colleague.

‘Fuck. Come in. Please.’ He said pushing himself slightly to the side. ‘My bad. I’m just.. I’m a little bit sleepy. ’ He added, motioning for Saint to go to the living room.

The youngest nodded before carefully removing his shoes and placing them delicately next to the stack of shoes Zee never bothered to put away. This made the oldest smile slightly. Saint Sup was such a gracious man and it was clearly not a role he had given himself in order to please the public. He was really different from all the cast members. Different from Zee.

Saint walked to the living room and gasped in surprise. He was expecting a lot, but certainly not that. It was a very beautiful living room. With either white or beige furniture while the lights were slightly dimmed. It was clearly to his liking and it was amazing.

‘It's beautiful.’ He said turning to Zee.

The latter offered him a slight smile before sitting down where he was before someone disturbed him in his haven of peace.

‘So you really came huh?’ He said to Saint who took his place at the other end of the sofa.

‘Looks like it.’ The latter replied.

‘That's funny.’ Couldn't help but answer the older one.

‘Funny?’ Saint repeated. ‘How?’

‘Because I didn't think we were, you know like .. serious about it. I thought we were joking.’ He explained.

‘You told me to come today.’ Saint pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

‘Yea I know .. II know. I just ... yea, I really didn't expect you come. But since you're here, let's do something yea? Let's .. hm .. what do you like?’

‘Do you have wine?’ Asked the youngest.

Zee laughed to himself. Of course, a gracious man like Saint Sup could only drink wine.

‘Oh.Hm .. I-I don't drink that shit. I-sorry.’

‘Any alcohol?’ Saint asked.

‘Yea. Yep. I do. I do have alcohol.’ Zee replied as he stood up before heading to his bar. ‘So .. wassup?’ He asked, grabbing two clean glasses before setting them on a tray. ‘I heard you've been casted for another drama? That’s crazy. We didn’t even started recording ours.’

‘Yea, looks like they're quite interested in my abilities so I'm happy.’ Saint explained, smiling slightly.

‘That's cool. I mean, I always knew you'll be successful.’

‘Have you watched it?’ The younger one wondered.

‘What?’

‘My drama?’

‘No.’

‘How did you know I would be successful then?’

‘Because you have the face both boys and girls like.’

‘But last time you said in the interview that you watched Love by Chance. Did you lie? ’

‘Yea, I'm sorry.’ Zee said without even knowing why he was apologizing.’ I just .. don't really watch .. you know .. romantic things and everything, not really my type.’

‘What's your type?’

‘I don't know? Maybe action? Yea action sounds good.’ 

‘Next time, I'll get cast in an action movie so I can be sure you'll watch it.’ Saint said.

‘Bet.’Answered the oldest before coming back to Saint. ‘So .. Jack D? With honey. Tastes really good.’ 

‘Why not.’

Zee served him a glass with three ice cubes before handing it to him. Saint lightly wet his lips with his tongue before bringing the glass to his lips and taking a first sip.

‘So how do you like it?’Zee asked impatiently.

‘It's sweet.’ Saint replied before taking a second sip.

‘Just like you.’

‘What?’ The younger one wondered.

‘know it sounded weird lol ..’ Zee pointed out, pouring himself a glass ‘But I was trying to say is that you look sweet..I mean, if I had to pick a word to describe you, I would use sweet.’ He explained before drinking.

‘Well, that's cute?’

‘Yea, I guess.’ Zee said raising his eyebrows. ‘How about we watch something or listen to something?’

‘Why not.’

‘What do you like?’

‘Just put something you like.’ Saint replied before finishing his drink under Zee's gaze.

The older one motioned for him to help himself as he looked through his channel catalog.

‘Something I like.’ He said scrolling through the channels ‘... Okay ..’

He selected a music channel.

‘Oh, I didn't expect that.’ Saint said after a while.

‘What do you mean?’

‘Didn't know you were the type of guy to listen to that kind of music.’ Explained the younger.

‘Come on? Rnb and blues?’ Zee wondered. ‘That's my shit, you know it.’

‘I know but this is quite .. sensual?’

‘Well, that's how I like it.’ Replied the Zee.’ Sensual’ He added, looking Saint straight in the eye.

Saint cleared his throat before raising his glass to his lips and drinking it all at once.

‘Yo, slow down lol ... I don't know if you're good with alcohol and I don't want no problem.’

‘You won't.’ Saint reassured him.’I promise.’

‘Bet.’Zee replied.

And silence fell in the room. Zee didn't mind it. He didn't like to talk too much and the atmosphere pleased him quite well. He was at home, warm, a glass of alcohol in his hands while his favorite music played in the background. Besides, he was in .. good company? Well, yes, you could say that. He and Zee had never really been close but you could tell they were complementary in some way? They didn't know each other's personal life, each other's secrets but they had no trouble staying in the same room without it getting weird? Or maybe it was only Zee who didn't find it weird. Maybe Saint was feeling uncomfortable. Speaking of this one, he was looking at Zee right now.

‘..What?’

Saint ran his tongue over his lower lip before speaking.

‘Do you find me awkward?’ He asked.

‘Wh-What? What do you mean?’

‘I don't know, I just got the feeling you were not really interested in being friends with me.’ Explained the younger.

‘Oh..’ Said Zee ‘Fuck .. no. I'm totally cool with being friends with you. I just happened to be a loner. That's it. No hard feelings or whatever.’

‘Okay.’ Saint replied a little too late before opening the first button of his shirt.

‘You hot?’ Zee asked without looking at him.

‘Kind of.’ 

‘Just open your shirt.’ Answered the oldest.

‘I don't have anything under it.’ Saint said.

‘So what lol? Not like we've never seen each other like..that?’

‘Actually, we never did.’

‘Really?

‘Don’t you realize we never spent time together since we’ve learned we would be together on screen?’

‘..Anyway’ said Zee. ‘If you're not cool with that then .. ‘

‘No.’ Said Saint a little too quickly. ‘We're cool. I mean, I'm cool.’

‘If you’re cool then I’m cool too’ Zee replied without really knowing why.

Saint put his glass on the table before opening his buttons one by one with his trembling hands. Zee looked at the television and decided to stay focused on it. He didn't want to make the younger man uncomfortable.

The two young men continued to drink in silence as Zee’dog came and rubbed himself against them from time to time. After a while, the older man waltzed his head back before letting it rest against the chair. He felt so good. He was drunk.

‘You good?’ Saint asked in a slightly worried voice.

Zee looked up at him and noticed that the younger one had rosy cheeks before shifting his attention to his pale and lightly sweaty chest.

‘Yea.’ Replied the the oldest. ‘You?’

‘I am too.’

‘Nice.’

The older man immediately waltzed his head back before closing his eyes. However, he jumped slightly when he felt a presence near him.

‘What?’

‘I don't know, I just wanted to smell you?’ The younger replied as if it was completely normal.

Zee raised an eyebrow.

‘And?’

‘You smell like honey?’ Saint replied in a low voice.

‘You do too.’

‘I do?’

The oldest decided to not answer. He closed his eyes again before feeling Zee's warm fingers along his arms. He felt an incredible shiver run through him from the touch and turned his head to the younger one.

Saint wasn't looking at him, just running his thin fingers over Zee’s arm like it was the most interesting thing to do.

After a moment, he looked up at Zee before frowning. The older man questioned him with his eyes but didn't move when Saint brought his face closer to his. He brushed his lips against Zee's before kissing him full on the lips.

Zee could have pushed him away, told him it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't. He just deepened the kiss before bringing his lips down to Saint's neck, which he sucked on the skin. Saint planted his claws lightly in the older fore's arms as his hips, seeking as much contact as possible, began to move on their own against Zee's pelvis.

This one was wearing pants with very light fabric, therefore, he could quite feel Zee's erection against his own. The youngest was so hard. Zee even suspected him of being hard for quite a while now.

Did Saint want him? Did he planned the whole thing? The thought made Zee's mind twist and he grabbed Saint by the hair before kissing him full on the mouth again.

The youngest moaned against the Zee’s half-open mouth before grabbing his pants and sliding his hand directly into it. Shit. Saint's hand was so warm. The latter took Zee's dick between his thin fingers before stroking the head which was already wet.

‘F-Wh-Wait.’Zee suddenly said. ‘Hold on.’ He said taking a deep breath.

Saint suddenly seemed to come back to reality. He withdrew his hand directly from his colleague’s pants before quickly getting up, nearly falling back.

‘I'm sorry.’ He said, getting as far away from Zee as possible. ‘I-I'm..fuck. Im so sorry.’

‘Wh-what?’ Said Zee getting up in turn. ‘No no .. I'm good, okay? We're good. Just .. Please. Come here.’

‘I'm drunk.’ Saint said trying to button his shirt even though his sight was too blurry.

‘I know ..’ Zee replied, approaching him. ‘Me too but it feels good. It really does. You smell good and you look pretty.’ He said taking Saint's arm.

‘I'm not a girl.’ The latter replied, frowning.

‘I know ..’ Zee said quickly. ‘I know. But still, you're pretty. I like it. I mean, yea .. I like you.’

‘You like me?’ Saint repeated, raising an eyebrow.

‘I-‘

‘You who always acted as if I barely existed? You who never invited me for a drink or even to come spend an evening with you? Do you know how many times I've wondered what was wrong with me that you didn't want to be friends with me.’

‘I-I'm sorry.’ Zee replied, wanting to take his hand but Saint quickly freed himself before grabbing his sweater and rushing to the hall, put on his shoes and walk away under the helpless gaze of the oldest.

Fuck it. Zee messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a little idea that crossed my mind. The ending is already written. I will publish it next Monday.


End file.
